A treatment guide apparatus used in ophthalmic surgery and the like superimposes navigation information on an image of an eye to be treated, and presents it to a practitioner (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The navigation information is, for example, information indicating an insertion position of a surgical tool or an insertion position of an intraocular lens. Specifically, the treatment guide apparatus presents an image of an eye picked up by an examination apparatus before surgery (hereinafter, referred to as examination image) to a practitioner. The practitioner refers to the examination image to consider an insertion position of a surgical tool, an orientation of an intraocular lens, and the like, and specifies them as preoperative planning on the examination image.
The treatment guide apparatus compares an image of an eye to be treated picked up via a surgery microscope before starting surgery (hereinafter, referred to as the surgery image) with the examination image, and performs alignment (registration) of the images. After that, the treatment guide apparatus superimposes the preoperative planning specified on the examination image on the surgery image as navigation information, and presents it to the practitioner.
When treatment is started, the treatment guide apparatus tracks eye movement by tracking processing (alignment between consecutive frames or arbitrary frames), and updates the navigation information depending on the eye movement. The practitioner performs treatment while referring to the navigation information. Accordingly, it is possible to compensate for lack of experience or improve the safety of surgery, QoL (quality of life) after surgery, and the like.